My Lady, My Mage
by ForeverStrong1475
Summary: I wanted to ship them so I did! Enjoy. Description is inside.


My Lady, My Mage  
by ForeverStrong1475

 **No monetary gain accepted** as it's not my work past plot line idea for a lemon/pairing…

Rated M for Mature Audiences

A/N: This is my first "First person point of view" as a male character so I appreciate the leeway. As always, thank you for reading. {Also, changes include Back Lack living and the hounds didn't follow him to the safe house. They got out clean from the assassination attempt.}

Story telling punctuations:

 _Italics are thoughts, possibly flashbacks or remembering dreams._

"Sentences."

" _Words_ "have a specific accent related to how the word is spoken (i.e a taunt or deflection of voice)

~FS1475

Let me tell you: my life wasn't easy, even from the beginning. All I heard was 'the boy who grew up in the brothel.' I was nothing. A bastard child; yet I had such hatred and anger for this unseen enemy. I found fighting released the anger sometimes, but the same nightmares plagued my dreams for centuries. Growing up poor in the eyes of the King wasn't pretty...

But when I first saw her, this dark haired beauty had turned and leapt over the edge, sailing down to the water. The drop alone had to have been 100ft or so. I could hear the Blacklegs moving in on us. One of the men that helped me escape went down, killed by the two guards. I had no choice. I turned and jumped...

I couldn't believe my eyes. Her thin body hidden under her dark blue robes and bodice, her pale skin contrasted by her long brown hair. Overall, a gorgeous woman for sure.

I don't know how long I had been staring at her, watching her pick apart bits of meat, determined to separate it into small pieces. _Was she really that picky?_ I was about to ask when I heard an echoed chirp from our right. That giant eagle was back and it landed right next to her...and then the most beautiful thing happened: she genuinely smiled as she fed the raptor a slice of meat. _Well I'll be damned_...she was a Mage.

I couldn't help it. I had to taunt her.

"It's quite dangerous being one of you lot, isn't it? You're good with animals, aren't you? They have a word for that, don't they?... _Mage_..." I slowly teased the word but she was ignoring me, and that won't do. Not. At. All. So I kept going. She'd have to break eventually. "I thought your team was outlawed. Never met one of you in the flesh. I thought you'd be _taller_... and have a _beard_."

That did it.

She turned and threw a raw piece of meat straight at me. Getting up, she stomped off. The eagles squawked, spread its wings and took off. I couldn't help but smirk. This was going to be fun alright.

It was that damn nightmare again. The same one since I was a boy: the Demon that haunted my dreams. But this time was different. It was like my dream was being guided by someone. I saw more...my mother running down a hallway behind me. Me handing the sword to my father. He pulled the blade and it sliced my palms open. I could feel the stinging burn as my hands bled. The double scythe came down at my father—

I jolted awake, panting hard. I could almost feel that Reaper's blade slashing my chest. Looking down, I lifted my hands shaking. The mirrored scars throbbed. I wasn't alone. There she was, sitting in front of that fucking sword. Wait, did she...

"You are resisting the sword." Oh gods...not this shit again... I rubbed my face as I sat up and swung my legs over the side. "It is not resisting you." Her scolding wasn't what I wanted to wake up to, and instantly put me in a bad mood.

"I don't know what it is you fucking people want from me. But whatever it is, I'm _not_ it."

"Yet," she scowled.

"You are the biggest pain in the ass, you know that?" She got up, and went to touch the sword but it shocked her when her hand touched the handle. Gasping, she withdrew her hand. Even the sword didn't want anything to do with her. I kind of felt bad, so I went to her.

"Are you alright? Here, let me-" I tried to grab her hands to see how badly hurt she was but she turned away. _Stubborn little shit._ I grabbed her more forceful, getting her attention. "Let me look," I growled back. Seeing her submit, we both looked down. Her hands slowly opened, her skin dark red, almost charred from the hilt. _Damn, that has to hurt_. I went over to the bucket of water by the bed and dipped a cloth into it.

"Any idea why it did that?" I came back to her and wrapped her hands.

"It didn't like me messing with it. It's trying to help you its own way, and I interfered." She sighed. "I was sent by Merlin, the creator of Excalibur, to help you realize your destiny. And since I am neither him nor part of the Pendragon bloodline, it wants nothing to do with me."

"And what, you didn't want to come? Is that why you've been such a sour puss to me?" I gently tied the knots on her hands, but I couldn't let go of her. Looking up at her, she hid her gaze from mine. "Hey," I caught her chin with a finger and made her look at me. "Ever since I found out I'm this 'born king' or whatever, my life went to hell. So I'm sorry I'm not easier to get along with."

"When you accept the sword, I can go. Do not make me wait any longer than I have to...'Born King'." The venom on those two words could be heard echoing though the cave as she dropped her hands and walked out of the cavern. I shook my head to clear the confusion... I didn't understand this feeling that hit me. Anger. Rejection. At what, her walking away? Rubbing my face, I picked the sword out of the fire and walked down to the main caverns. Hopefully they'd be a distraction...

That night was the first night in a long time that I didn't dream about the Demon. Instead I dreamt of her. The Mage.

 _I slowly walked through a unknown part of the cave. I didn't know how I got there, only that my feet seemed to know their path. I could hear the rush of water and soon found myself upon a series of pools with steam dancing from the surfaces. They flooded into each other; the highest one was shallow and filled by a small waterfall. Climbing down to the lowest pool, I tested the water with my hand. It was soothing and somewhat hot. Splashing my face a little, I looked around the giant cavern. A nice and quiet place for sure. I stripped down and slowly slid in. Settling on a seat, I took a deep breath. I could already feel my muscles tension drain away._

 _Something brushed against my leg, startling me. I was about to jump out of the water when a dark head rose surfaced. It was her. She slowly swam to me, straight into my lap. Her body slid more and more out of the water. Her breasts bare, her nipples barely covered._

" _What are you doing Mage?" I was nervous. What was she up to? She looked like a siren in the water. Hopefully she wasn't going to drag me down to a watery death…_

" _Do not be afraid…Born King." Her voice was sultry. Her face closed in and her lips gently greeted mine. I wasn't sure what to do, but when her hand came up and caressed my cheek, I slowly gave into her. I reached out, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer. As her legs wrapped around, she settled in perfectly. It was when I felt her hand trail down and into the water to my hardening cock, I took a deep breath. She was lining herself up for it. Was this really happening? Here? Now?_

" _Mage…"I groaned as I could feel her opening right at the tip. She teased me a little, grinding softly._

" _Relax, it's alright." She sunk slowly, the heat of her core was hotter than fire. I almost couldn't take the pleasure of her pussy. It seemed like forever when her hips were flush with mine, my cock happily buried balls deep._

" _Fuck Mage..." I gripped her hips hard and accidently pulled her close, causing her to ground her hips. I groaned when I felt her core slide on my shaft. She felt better than any other pussy I'd had before and being brought up in a brothel was saying something._

 _She rose just a little and slammed back down drove me insane. I rocked my hips to feel her again, her moan echoed the cavern. I carried us out of the water and laid her down on some dirt and pounded into her like my life depended on it. I could feel my end nearing as I felt her tight muscles clamp down on my cock. I put a hand between us and rubbed her little bud fast and hard. Her cries did me in as I felt myself come deep in her wet cunt—_

I woke up to my hand down on my cock as it sent my orgasm all over my stomach. "Fuck!" I yelled as I took off my shirt and wiped myself clean.

"You alright boss?" Back Lack's voice came through the door. _If only he knew my dreams…_

"I'm alright!" I groaned, tossing my shirt to the side of the bed.

We had just been cornered after we tried to kill Vortigen. Some of George's men had been cut down already in the courtyard and Blacklegs had flooded the gates. The sword had taken over...I remember only fragments of taking down all those Blacklegs...it all started when I saw one of them had her with a dagger at her throat and I just lost it...next thing I know? The dust is settling…and they're dead. Each and every Blackleg was laying on the ground in blood. Glancing around, everyone is in awe of what I had apparently just done.

I was walking downstairs of the safe house to clear my head when I noticed the Mage over in the corner with a deep slash on her back shoulder that she was nursing. Concern hit my chest like a horse's hooves as I made my way over to her. I took the rag from her and gently cleaned the wound, being as tender as I could. We had talked more but my mind was buzzing. I was so close to her...I couldn't stop myself as I leaned down close to her neck and inhaled. Oh gods she smelled delicious. I hadn't noticed her turn and face me until her gentle fingers turned my head towards her. I was taken back at how close we suddenly were. The heat in her eyes drew me in as I closed in fast for a kiss. My hand wrapped around to her hair and pulled her to me, not giving her a chance to escape, but the force of her kissing me back told me she wasn't going anywhere.

As I stood, I picked her up along with me and sat her down on a nearby barrel, and wedged myself between her legs as best as I could. Her hands ran up my chest, and I couldn't wait to have them on my skin. I could already hear her moaning softly. I quickly took off the vest and the shirt followed. With those out of the way, I attacked her neck with nibbles making my way to her collarbone. I pulled at the strings holding her top bodice together and drew it apart. Thank the gods she wasn't wearing that inner corset shit. Would've cut that with the Sword itself to get her naked…

A creak on the wood floor announced someone coming from the secret door hallway. We both froze. She looked at me worried and reached for Excaliber, but I signaled for her to wait.

"Is that you Blue?"

"Yes boss," His little meek voice came through like an answer to a prayer. I could see her gather her cloak and close herself off. _Fuck…_ I could've smacked him upside the head for it. But the moment was ruined…for now.

"Did you find your dad?"

"He found him." Back Lack's voice came through ragged. I glanced over and saw he had a hand gripping his stomach and a very noticeable red stain.

"Take him upstairs Blue, patch him up. I'll be up soon." As they hobbled up the steps, I almost didn't see her try to slip away. "Where you going huh?" Grabbing her arm, I turned her to me and pinned her up against a beam. I got in close, I needed to be. "I wasn't done with you yet Mage." Her moan was enticing, but her biting her lip killed all of my self control. I wanted this woman, and I wanted her now. Pushing her hair back, I kissed her hard, even tasting her lips with my tongue. And oh gods didn't she taste delightful.

"Tell me you want this," I growled between kisses. My hands gripped her hips rough, my thumbs digging in a little.

"I don't want this…" Those four words froze me in my tracks. I wasn't going to take a woman against her will. No matter how much I crave it. _But she was kissing me back…_ wasn't she? I backed off but she grabbed my hand…and put it right on the soft flesh of her chest. "I _need_ it." She groaned as her eyes held mine.

 _Too. Fucking. Right._ I stepped into her again, closing any distance. I picked her up by her legs, wrapping them around my hips. It had been too long since I had held a woman like this. Pushing her dress up her thighs, my fingers ghosted their way to where I wanted them most. Her gasp stroked more than my ego as I felt her core through her undergarments. Her hips bucked, pressing into my hand more. Palming her, I ground my hand into her again, feeling for that sensitive bud. When I found it I heard her moan. _There she is…_ I carried her away from the beam and into a nearby room with a soft bed. Laying her down, I quickly lost myself in her warmth, her smell and her touch.

The small flame from the candle on the bed stand had me gazing at her naked form while she slept soundly in my arms. The dark black fur blanket complimented her light skin. She looked so peaceful resting her head on my chest. My mind wandered back to how she looked nothing short of a goddess straddling my hips and riding me slowly, filling her inch by inch. I had to keep my groan silent as I remembered just how amazing her pussy felt. So tight and soaked…I could feel myself get hard again. Especially when flashes of how her back arched when I pumped deep into her from behind. I could feel each one of her orgasms, they did murder to my efforts to hold back from climax. I had taken her several times that night…I couldn't get enough of her. I rolled over to her and gave her nibbles while I rubbed her arms to wake her. She was being stubborn so I slid down and slowly spread her legs apart and began to lick her…

She led me to a small grassy cliff and started a small fire. We were alone in a pillar of stones. I could feel the energy pulsing from the center of the stones. It unnerved me, yet she was solely focused on the fire. And some cup she had in front of her.

"What are we doing here Mage?"

"This venom will show you things you do not want to see…But you need to." I shook my head. She said 'venom'. That meant snakes… "Take my hand." She reached out for me. I trusted her with my life, she hasn't steered me wrong. Even if I had to drink the venom in the little cup she had. Her grip suddenly tightened as she muttered a spell to herself and held my gaze. Then out of her sleeve, came a _fucking_ snake.

She wouldn't let go. So I did my best to not flinch.

"I don't like sna—"

" _No one_ likes snakes." She growled. The snake wrapped around my neck and paused…

The sharp fangs sunk right into my neck with a quick strike. _Fuck!_ Then things became woozy the longer the damn thing held on.

 _This thing is going to kill me…_

She must have seen me wobble because all I heard was her echoed voice saying "Stay with me." And believe me I tried so hard to focus on her and not the effects. Once I had a hold on this high, the snake detached its fangs, and slithered away. Once it was gone, she closed in for a quick kiss. Turning my head, she examined my wound.

"You'll feel it for a few hours."

"How am I supposed to—" Dazed, I almost lost my train of thought. Right, my whole uncle and such. "—Fight Vor…Vortigan." I shook my head trying to focus my thoughts and actions.

"Trust that you'll be safe. I'll be looking out for you."

This was going to be a hell of a ride…

I should've known my pussy of an uncle wouldn't give me a fair fight. Here he was making me kneel while he picked up the Sword. He wasn't going to be able to hold it with two hands. It would burn him like it did the Mage.

 _Speaking of…_ I looked to his right to see a snake coiling around the pillar closer and closer. Shit he noticed it and hacked the head off just in time. I could feel the anguish of the snake. Just like I could feel the anger of something much, much bigger… The earth rumbling was a sign of its presence as a massive serpent came barreling through the gate and squirmed its way around the main palace area, taking out each and every Blackleg there was.

I knew to stand still and let it do what it needed to. I knew the Mage was here. The venom would protect me and all. Once it began to retreat I went over to the Sword and cut my rope binds. Then, the head of the snake came close, opened its jaws and gave a roar with one last show of its fangs. I knew that this was a sign to correct the peace my Father had wanted before he was slain. I nodded and watched it depart through the same way it came. Grabbing Excaliber, I headed to the bottom of the Tower to face my Demon.

It had been a couple weeks since my victory, and I was working with some carpenters to build a surprise for my fellow warriors: The Round Table of Camelot. Where no knight—even the King of England himself—were more important than the other. Everyone was equal, and everyone's voice would be heard. It was the day of my coronation as the King of England. When I turned around, I saw the same giant raptor perched on the scaffolding near the gate. I smiled and nodded. With a chirp, the eagle took off to the sky.

She would always be watching over me.


End file.
